precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Beijing Treaty
The Beijing treaty is a multi-lateral treaty, acting as the core document within the Asian Socialist Bloc. States who sign the treaty thus swear membership to the Asian Socialist Bloc and are expected to adhere to its principles the best of their abilities. The original treaty was written by Hou Sai Tang on April 25, 1970 and ratified with the inclusion of Cambodia , Laos, and Vietnam on May 5th/21st 1970. Treaty of Beijing - Preamble May 5th, 1970 To the effect of this paper, those state who in concordence of wishing mutual protection and the advancement of the Free Revolution and social justice, advancement, and improvement do agree to follow the provisions as established in agreement with the Treaty, and continued agreement with any memberstate within the treaty. Those Members who do sign pledge their support to, resources, and commitment to guide the continual advancement of each state. These states including, but not limited to: New People's China (1970), The Kingdom of Cambodia (1970), The independent French colonies of Laos (1970) and Vietnam (1970), the Revolutionary Government of Siberia (1970), The Revolutionary Government of Chosun (1971), the independent American colony of Philippines (1971), the Revolutionary Communes of Western Russia (Novogord, Talinn, Saint Petersburg) (1973), The United Socialist States of America (1977) and the Revolutionary Government of Finland (1977). As signatory, you agree to this international agreement to promote mutual friendship between nations and people, Respect the soveriegnty of each state, protect each state from international aggresion, and do promise to not limit the action of internal parties whether socialist or none. You do so swear to condemn, criticize, or even oppose acts of aggresive colonialsm against other soveriegn states by the definitions of this charter. Memberstates do also sign to agree to and recognize the sovieriegn right to judge by members of the charter and the greater bloc. In the defense of Asia, and of the regions abroad. We do thus also agree to submit to internationally binding agreements commited to the world by its signatories provided a member state is a signatory. Agreement to which may be rendered in full based on questions posed, and comittee drawn to discuss as equal, free peoples. And so, as signers we gather for the international unity and respect as drawn by this charter to agree too the following articles: ARTICLES ARTICLE 1 In the sake of promoting peaceful relations, no one nation shall ever employ campaigns to conduct directly imperial campaigns to acquire new land, unless previously occupied by that state as per an agreement between that state or previously accomplished military campaigns. Campaigns to perform unifying graces to a member-state are permitted so long as the means of invasion are justifiable and national claims are found meaningful. One state must not seek aggression to another in the sense of acquiring new land not previously held by a state prior to 1914. Legal claims on territory that were contested or settled prior to the year 1914 are defunct cases for conquest, and therefore illegal to make a legal claim to. ARTICLE 2 No member state shall seek military harm on the other, and any and all instances of dispute must be settled by a mediating court with a jury of memberstates within the Bloc. ARTICLE 3 Member states hold it to themselves to recognize the government of a fellow state's government in the exception that the state has taken great steps towards criminal action as outlined by previous International Treaties member states have signed. In addition to the drafting of a set of Code of Laws for the Bloc or the dismissal of prior articles to a criminal degree. Instances of Criminal Action hold a nation to right of international trail as ran by fellow memberstate as jury. ARTICLE 4 Member states have the expressed rite to convene as a whole to discuss international issues including but not wholly limited to: conflict, aid, trade, support, trail, and membership (whether admitence of exclusion). The Contracting Parties also hold the right to immediatly declare and hold a convention to discuss any of these events if the need is arisen. Dialect between parties must be met to determine proper dating for these conferences. Exception met to the endangering probability of an armed invasion where immediate conference is to be called to determine the course of support and organize retaliation as a whole in the defence of the whole. In the event that due to invasion a state may not deploy a delegate to declare the conference due to the nature of the safety of the delegate memberstates may immediatly declare and act in a conference on their behalf to discuss a course of action to supply their defense. ARTICLE 5 Contracting parties may also organize jointly controlled military forces by elective appointment of a responsible state and appointment of a commander to field the commanders of the memberstates with the the soul responsibility of achieving the Bloc's goals in conflict. ARTICLE 6 Contracting parties agree to not join organizations that may act in opposition to the Bloc's goals, active, or future. In the event of memberstates joining such organizations, they will be expected to withdraw support should that treaty begin to act in the common interests of the Bloc or endanger its member-states. ARTICLE 7 Contracting parties agree to act in a way to further positive relations within each other, political, economically, and culturally. Disputes should be settled fairly and in the interests of meeting equal agreement that does not endanger or sabotage each other's relationship. ARTICLE 8 This treaty is open to ammendment under the present agreement of all currently active memberstates. The powers of which befall those nations who host conference to discuss ammendements of such. ARTICLE 9 This treaty shall hold in itself abolishment or inclusion into a greater international revision, or when the threat of Colonialsm is passed and all nations reach such a relationship it is redundant passed on international conference. ARTICLE 10 Nations signing this treaty agree to abolish tariffs imposed on each state, or the lowering of tariffs on each state in the interests of fair trade as defined in this treaty. AMMENDMENTS ARTICLE 12 (1971) Signatories agree to the participation of free and fair trade of media and information with each other in a public, constant forum and permit the posting of member-state media to the respect of the laws of the signatory's and with the expressed interest that no one media source will cloud the other, and that each media's will cooperate and share information with each other. ARTICLE 13 (1973) International pressures open the possibility of opening the bloc to non-Asian nations as per consent of the body of the whole. DEFINITIONS COLONIALISM & IMPERIALISM Signatories of this treaty swear to recognize Imperialism and Colonialsm as being the matter of claiming land directly not already owned by that nation, or foriegn to its peoples through military force unless instances of exception are met as outlined in Article 1. FREE TRADE Free trade is as defined as: trade with memberstates that is not detremental to any state. This trade is purposed only for the purpose of aiding a signatory state in addressing its economic gaps. As outlined in Article 10, signatories are permitted to convene regularly to discuss amoungst themselves and address their individual economic gaps in an open forum so the issues may be met without arousing conflict, and without endangering the potential self-suffiecncy of that nation, or its native economic ability unless voluntereed. DANGER the planning of invasion of a member state or the planning of the assasination of a member official or the distribution and sowing of toxic chemicals as an act of aggression against a member state. Whether it be from within or outside. BLOC CODE OF LAW *No state shall engage in mass organized murder of a dangerous group whether political or racial, as this is transgression on the interests of international peace and kinship. *No State shall practice exploitation of the other four resources, and shall accept the ability of that nation to post them resources as it is avaible to them, and they shall not be forced to give more. *No state shall harbor foriegn agents with the expressed interests of seeking danger on another. *Interests in, or execution of Imperialist plots. Category:Documents Category:Asia Category:Communism